Red
by softsoundsx
Summary: "Close your eyes and tell me what you see..." I see... red.


**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own bleach. And never will! Those rights belong to Tite Kubo. This was all just something thrown together by my wild imagination hehe ^^;; And warning, this does contain an OC. Though she really doesn't play a big role in this. And another warning, THIS IS YAOI and DOES contain a LEMON. If you don't like, then please just don't read. Simple, easy facil. By the way sorry for any grammar mistakes. Well onto the story!

* * *

_Close your eyes and tell me what you see..._

_..I see... __**red**_

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Harmony Harada." Amber optics bore into green as the woman before him shuffled through files. Finally a manilla folder was drawn from the clutter, the name Kurosaki Ichigo scrawled over the top in elegant cursive. The file was thick as the woman, Harmony, dropped it on the center of her desk and drew out a pen. Her delicate hands opened the folder and she quickly scanned the criteria, glancing up at the orange haired boy before her from time to time as she came to the bottom of the page. She flipped through other pages in the file and grimaced a bit at what she read, this causing a slight smile to tug on the usual scowl present on the mans face. Clearing her throat she locked gazes with the man, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Mr. Kurosaki do you know why you're here in this institute?" Asked the green haired woman before him. Ichigo couldn't help but scowl as the question she had asked registered into his mind. She was just another puppet of the system ready to pass judgement on him. "Because my lawyer pleaded with mental illness and the court deemed me insane." Came his rough reply as his calloused hands dropped onto his lap, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

"I wouldn't agree with that wording... but yes. Now the question is..." Harmony paused for a moment and scanned Ichigo up and down. He seemed... tired. Dark circles rimmed his amber eyes and the mane of his orange hair was ruffled, lacking a bit of color. Now that she thought of it, his whole persona lacked color. His features were rough and a bit of stubble shadowed over his chin. The clothes he wore were simple jeans and a white shirt. All dull.

"Do you think your... insane as put in your own words?" Asked Harmony with a raised brow. Silence. Ichigo then quirked an orange brow and grinned some. "The insane don't know they're insane" was his simple reply. Harmony stared long and hard at him for a moment as she tried to unlock the mysteries of her new patient. She then acknowledged his words with a nod of her head and rummaged through her files.

"Alright Ichigo, here is your life story." Harmony proceeded to push the manilla file towards Ichigo, who looked at it with a hint of interest. Just what was scribbled down in those papers? "And I am willing to bet that more over ninety five percent of it is wrong. I speak from experience." Now it was Ichigo's turn to raise an orange brow.

"It's all bullshit some idiot at the court staked together, so..." Another pause as Harmony pushed her black leather chair back, her feet moving atop of the desk while she leaned back in her seat and settled her hands over her lap lazily. "I want to hear it first had from you." Ichigo blinked at her finished response. He was actually going to get a chance to tell his story? After a few moments of silence Harmony spoke, "come now. I don't have all day." Finally letting her words settle into his mind Ichigo sighed. He then began to get comfortable in his own seat and nodded.

"I guess you could say it all started with him..."

* * *

Ichigo led a normal life, one that had it's ups and downs, but normal none the less. He had a few issues to work out, the main one being coping with his mother's untimely death when he was younger, but it wasn't anything he couldn't control. He had friends that cared, and a loving family waiting at home. He could truly say he was happy with the life he lead. Sure something's he wished were different, but as stated before, he was happy. Content with the way things were. That is until everything he knew was turned upside down and inside out.

He didn't know what it was. The problem seemed to stem from the wild red color of the other man's hair, to his focused burgundy eyes, down to the exotic tattoo's inking around his delicious creamy skin. It was a simple carnal desire that Ichigo couldn't seem to control whenever he was around the redhead. But soon enough the want of flesh on flesh grew stronger and he wanted more, he wanted the mans heart. He didn't want to fuck the other, heavens no. He wanted to make _love _to the other. To writhe in sheer pleasure with the other. He wanted Abarai Renji.

"Yo! Strawberry you even listenin' to me?" Renji asked in a rough voice, but seemed like a choir of angels to Ichigo. The later than grimaced at the thought. A choir of angels? What was he a fourteen year old girl squealing over her first crush? "Yea, sorry Renji. Just been thinking of a few things." Ichigo muttered as he focused his attention back onto the redhead before him. The two had been friends now for three years, and it was all thanks to Rukia Kuchiki. His closest friend had introduced the two to each other while at a get together her older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, had held at his estate. Since then the two had planted and grown a serious friendship.

"Well snap out of it. I need your advice on this." Ichigo nodded and straightened up in his seat. Both were currently seated at a café, enjoying a Saturday's afternoon in each others pleasant company. "Well there's this guy... and I kinda like him. Have for a while now. Thing is I dunno how to tell him." Yes Renji was gay, and openly too. There wasn't one person who didn't know that one of the best athlete's in Karakura was homosexual. "Well... tell him." Ichigo answered as he fought hard to mask the feelings of hurt that drowned his heart. Ichigo was gay himself, but he knew better. He knew he just wasn't good enough for the angel before him. And he knew he never would be. Renji was Renji, amazing fighter with a trail of boys, and girls, following behind him. Ichigo was... well Ichigo. Bright boy with his own knack for fighting, yet not as popular as the redhead. This was due to the usual scowl that decorated his face, screaming "get near me and I'll punch you into next week." And due to Ichigo's style of thinking, he contented himself with just knowing that Renji was happy. And if that was in the arms of someone else... then so be it.

"Alright. Ichigo I like ya."

Pause. A long pause. Had those words really just left Renji's mouth? THE Renji's mouth? Ichigo gaped at the man with wide eyes as he panicked for words to say, or for just a sound to leave his mouth, but nothing. He drew up blanks and Renji raised a brow at his friend. "Ya' okay?" Okay? It felt like Ichigo's heart would burst with the joy that was filling him like helium filled a balloon. "R-renji... you like m-me?" Stuttered Ichigo, something rare for the strawberry. Renji nodded in conformation as he took a drink of his coffee like nothing. "You're a pretty cool guy. And can't say you ain't hot." A wolfish grin cracked over the redheads face and Ichigo could only blush, his face the same color as Renji's wild hair.

"Renji I..." Before Ichigo could get the sentence he had been trying so hard to construct out, Renji leaned in and planted a tender kiss over the orangehead's lips. At that moment it felt like a jolt of electricity bounced through Ichigo's body and a light gasp pushed through his lips. Taking this opportunity, Renji let his tongue slip inside Ichigo's wet mouth, caressing the other's tongue with gentle strokes until finally Renji pulled back. Ichigo opened his eyes, not knowing when he had exactly shut them, and frowned at the loss of lip contact. Renji only smiled at this.

"So I take it you're totally into me?" At that Ichigo simply stood and pulled the redhead from his seat, dragging him out of the café. "Woah! Hold it there strawberry where we goin'?" Asked Renji as he was being dragged down the street by a blushing Ichigo. "My house. More specifically, my room."

* * *

The two stumbled into Ichigo's room, their lips caught in a heated battle with one another as hands fumbled with shirts. Renji gasped when he felt Ichigo's lips latch onto the nape of his neck, his body unconsciously grinding into the later. Burgundy eyes were hazed with a cloud of lust as his hands began to lift the hem of Ichigo's shirt over his chest. Reluctantly Ichigo broke his attack on Renji's neck and pulled back, allowing his shirt to be tossed to the ground. Taking this moment both men began to shed clothes, their skin burning with a carnal ache to be close together. Ichigo's body screamed for Renji and his flushed face was contorted in an expression of pleasure as he could just imagine what they were both about to do.

It wasn't long before Renji pushed Ichigo back on the bed, the man landing on his back with legs parted nicely to give off a nice view of his erection. Ichigo moaned as the cool wind caressed his burning sex and Renji could only lick his lips at the sweet sight. Leaning down over his soon to become lover, Renji captured Ichigo's lips in another kiss. Long arms wove around Renji's neck as he was pulled down, bodies smashed against another as erections brushed against each other, wetting both men with pre cum. Ichigo moaned at the burning intimacy between the two. Renji used this moment to push his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Instead of gentle stokes, the two organs danced in a fight for dominance. A bit of saliva dribbled down Renji's mouth and Ichigo's legs wrapped around the muscular hips that continued to grind into him. Renji broke the kiss with a moan as he felt Ichigo's erection brush against his thigh, leaving a milky wet trail.

"R-renji..." Ichigo cooed out as said man was now kissing down his chest, tongue circling over a pert nipple. The redhead sucked on it a bit before bitting down. This caused Ichigo to arch up from the bed and push up against Renji, who grinned with lips still latched on the hardened nipple.

Loud moans elicited from Ichigo's lips as Renji kissed further down, his tongue running over his navel. Large hands roamed down the sides of Ichigo's waist and stopped at his hips. Renji proceeded to brush the tips of his fingers over his lovers thighs and kissed down the orange curls until he came to the base of Ichigo's aching desire. "Puh... Renji... Please!" Ichigo moaned out as heat coursed through his groin like a river of fire. He needed to be touched, he needed to have release. And soon.

Grinning Renji deliberately ignored the pleads and kissed around his lovers cock, his tongue poking out to lick at the balls. Ichigo gasped and roughly pushed his hips forward, only to have them pressed down onto the mattress by Renji's hands. "Patience." He managed to say through his own hazed mind.

Renji continued to nibble at the skin of Ichigo's inner thighs, ignoring the 'problem' present right there before his face. After much of Ichigo's complaining he decided to put his mouth to better use. Face hovering over his lovers erection, Renji pushed his tongue forward to let it lick at the slit on the head, taking in the salty taste of the pre cum pooling around. A sharp intake of breathe was heard from above and Renji could only grin with happiness. Said redhead then pulled back and blew cool air against the wet head, making the tall erection tremble.

"Goddamn you and your forepla–FUCK!" Renji moved down and took in Ichigo's cock into his wet mouth, stopping when his nose hit the soft curls of orange hair. Renji proceeded to run his tongue around the engorged sex and sucked while he moved his head up and down, this action causing a trail of saliva to trail down his chin, creating a lovely friction that made Ichigo's eyes roll to the back of his head. Wanting much more, Ichigo parted his legs wider and pushed his hips up into Renji's mouth, his hands now pulling at the hair band in Renji's hair. Crimson locks flowed down Renji's head and landed over his shoulders. Ichigo couldn't help but moan at the delicious sight before him. The sight of Renji sucking him off, and hard at that.

Renji felt his lovers cock throb inside his mouth as he continued to lap his tongue over it, licking and devouring it like it was the sweetest lollipop he'd ever tasted. However before Ichigo could enjoy the release that was building inside him Renji released him with a 'pop'. Ichigo growled in annoyance, but was silenced by Renji's lips over his own once more. Eyes went wide once Ichigo tasted himself on the others lips and he couldn't help the moan that tore at his throat.

The two lay there, Renji atop of Ichigo, covered in a sheet of sweat and bodies grinding into one another as they focused on themselves only. A monster could be ravaging the city outside and they wouldn't even care, simply because they had each other in their arms. Ichigo pulled back and sucked in a large amount of air to fill his neglected lungs. Renji simply continued to mindlessly grind against Ichigo in his state of lust. Ichigo glanced between the two and moaned loudly at the sight. Both of their cock's were wet with pre cum as they slid against one another, the milky and sticky substance connecting them both for a moment.

"Renji... I can't... take it... anymore..." Panted Ichigo as he tried to form coherent sentences in his current state of arousal. The redhead looked down at his lovers flustered face and groaned, loving how he reduced Ichigo to a moaning mess with just a few touches. "A-alright..." Renji removed himself from Ichigo and brought three fingers to his lips, slowly pushing them into his mouth. He pushed the fingers in and out as he sucked on them, his tongue circling the smooth flesh. Ichigo groaned while throwing his head back against the pillows, imagining that mouth over his cock like it had been just moment ago.

Deeming his fingers ready Renji moved them down towards Ichigo's entrance and gently pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscles. Ichigo gasped and squirmed, the sudden intrusion feeling strange and unwelcome. However he would endure it, simply because he wanted and needed to belong to Renji. Soon another finger joined the equation and began to stretch him out a bit. A low mewl emitted from Ichigo's lips. Renji grimaced. "Just give it a bit... it will feel good..." The last thing the redhead wanted was to make his lover feel uncomfortable. Finally a third finger was inserted, resulting in Ichigo trying to get away. It was beyond strange and he wanted this moment to be over with soon.

After a few more moments of thrusting his fingers, a loud moan ripped through the room. Ichigo pushed his chest up into the air as his cock tingled with a wonderful sensation that raked over his entire body. Bingo. Renji grinned and pulled his fingers out. The redhead spit into his hands, knowing Ichigo wouldn't have lubricant seeing as this wasn't a planned event, and rubbed them over his burning dick which was already slick with pre cum. Ichigo whimpered at the loss, but suddenly stiffened as he felt something rather large brush against his entrance. "This will hurt. Like a bitch." Without further warning Renji thrust into the tight entrance of his lover with a snap of his hips. Both screamed. One in pleasure, the other in agony. Tears fogged Ichigo's vision while lust clouded Renji's. The tight heat that swallowed his raging desire was enough to suffocate the redhead It took all the self control he had to not ravage his now official lover.

"R-RENJI!" Ichigo whimpered as tears threaten to over take his face. The redhead, however, was to far gone in a sea of ecstacy and bliss, enjoying the tight channel that hugged his cock like a glove. "S-sorry..." Renji finally managed to hiss out and slowly, but surely, began to move in and out of Ichigo. This caused said orangehead to moan out in discomfort and pain, feeling like his inside were about to tear. Renji continued his slow pace, though everything inside him screamed to just ram into the other, and let low moans escape his parted lips as that tight ring of muscles raked up and down his cock. The friction being created between the two was serving as a heavy blanket that was slowly suffocating Renji and leaving his nerves, as well as emotions, like live wire. "Ichi...go... ahhh." Renji hissed with a face contorted in sheer pleasure, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth hanging open in a perfect 'o'. Ichigo, however, wasn't as happy. Tears trailed down his cheeks and his hard erection began to wilt a bit in protest to the pain shooting up his spine. He couldn't understand how Renji could enjoy such an act. It felt like–

"RENJI! FUCK!" Ichigo then shouted and his erection blossomed once more as his body jerked up. A husky laugh resonated through the room and Renji now gave in to his animalistic desires, slamming his hips into the backside of his lover, hitting that spot of bundled nerves that made Ichigo writhe beneath him helplessly. Ichigo howled as the pain subsided and pleasure leaked into every fiber of his body. Each thrust bringing him, and Renji, closer to the edge together.

A new layer of sweat coated the two as the smacking of skin against skin rang loudly through the musky room. "Oh god Rennnnnnnnnnjiiiiiii...ahhh..." The moans eliciting from Ichigo's perfect lips only fueled Renji to move even faster, his hips pushing his erection deep inside Ichigo, stopping when his hardened balls collided with the smooth cheeks of his lovers backside. "Ichigo... Goddamn! So ... ahhh t-tight...mmm" Renji could feel the familiar pleasure pooling in his lower stomach and he knew he was so close to paradise, yet he wanted to drag this moment on a bit longer.

Ichigo's muscular legs wrapped themselves around Renji's waist and he rammed himself down further onto his lovers cock, ridding it with intense vigor. Renji in his hazed state, moved a hand down to Ichigo's neglected cock and wrapped his fingers around the shaft. His thumb moved up to cover the head. He applied pressure to his thumb and pressed down hard on the slit, drawing out a gasp from his writhing partner. With one more thrust Ichigo fell over the edge and came, the white liquid gushing over Renji's hand. The sudden clenching of muscles around Renji was enough to push him over the edge, and he to came inside his lover with full force.

Both lay in a panting heap on the bed, sticky with sweat and semen. After getting enough breath to fuel his body Renji slid out of Ichigo, his fluids dripping out of the swollen entrance as he did so, and crashed next to his exhausted lover. Ichigo took in rigid breaths as he slowly came down from the natural high his body had sent him in after his orgasm, the white spots clouding his vision disappearing. Renji moved closer to Ichigo and nuzzled his head against his chest, listening to the uneven breathing rhythms of his strawberry. "Ichigo... that was amazing." Muttered the redhead as his senses returned to him. Ichigo could only nod in reply.

After a few moments of silence and heavy breathing, three words broke the silence.

"I love you."

* * *

Snow plagued the greenery around Karakura and people jumped around town, getting ready for the festivities that would soon take place. Christmas was just around the corner and everyone in town felt it as shops were filled and people hummed in a happy mood. Loved ones walked down the snow filled parks while mothers and fathers zoomed in and out of stores with bags larger than themselves. Yes everyone was definitely in the holiday spirit, including a certain orangehead.

Ichigo walked happily down the streets, his present for the redhead in his arms. A small puppy the color of snow was curled up in his embrace, a brightly colored red scarf tied in a bow around the pups small neck. Sure Christmas wasn't until tomorrow, but Ichigo couldn't wait to give his 'gift' to Renji. For sometime now the redhead had been complaining about wanting a dog and so Ichigo thought, why not?

Coming to his door step Ichigo fumbled in his pockets for his keys, using only one hand seeing as the other was occupied with a playful pup. Finally fishing them out he stabbed the key in the lock and twisted it, a click ringing. Using his foot he pushed the door open and pranced inside.

"Renji?" Ichigo called out into the warm home. No answer. Ichigo shrugged, figuring Renji was still out with Rukia doing some shopping. "Alright little guy... you must be hungry." Ichigo muttered as he set the small dog down, who in turn looked wildy around the room, getting familiar with the scents and scenery. Grinning, Ichigo set a bag he had been carrying down onto the table and began to rummage through it. He pulled out two white bowls decorated with blue paw prints, and a bag of Iams for the pup. Seeing the familiar bag of food the pup began to jump in his spot, his floppy white ears bouncing as it did so. Barking happily the pup moved towards Ichigo and stood on his hind legs as his front paws scratched on Ichigo's pants, pleading for some delicious food.

"Haha alright, alright..." Ichigo was about to tear the bag open when a noise caught his attention. The pup titled his head in reply. "What was that..." Another noise, sounding like someone was rummaging about, filled the still air. A smile snaked onto Ichigo's face as he realized where the noise was coming from. Their room. Scooping up the puppy into his arms, Ichigo stalked down the hall and into his room.

"Renji! Brought you a present!" Ichigo cooed as he pushed the door open, allowing the small puppy to run into the room and jump around with glee. The red scarf wrapped around his neck bouncing as the puppy jumped onto the bed. Ichigo's amber eyes followed the pup up to the bed... his breath catching in a lump inside his throat as he did.

A shattering noise rang loud in his ears and Ichigo knew it was his heart, slipping from its spot and falling to the ground.

"I-Ichigo! I... fuck." Renji cursed as he stumbled out of the sheets, shoving the pup aside as he fell to the floor. Ichigo ignored Renji and stared into obsidian optics, felling his whole world go cold as he did. He should have known... should have seen this coming. Settled on the bed with tussled hair, exposed chest and neck decorated with red marks, was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. Amber eyes fell to the ground as he took in the sight of his love, his mane of red hair lose around his shoulders and his form shed of all clothes. A dying erection visible through his parted legs.

Ichigo stayed rooted to the spot. The small pup in the room quickly ran over towards it's owners side and pawed at his leg, sensing something was wrong. Ichigo just ignored it, to caught up in the thousands of emotions raging inside off him. Shaking hands reached out towards Renji as he stayed rooted to his spot, trying to grab something that was never truly his. That realization hit Ichigo like a wave upon the sand and he felt his entire body shake. It was like the very core of his stomach was the epicenter of an earthquake that raked his senses and tears pooled at the edges of his eyes. Ichigo clenched his still held out hand into a fist, his lower lip quivering with venomous words that wanted to slip through. Yet he didn't have the heart to even curse Renji out.

Choking on words, Ichigo only said four. "I have to go."

* * *

"That wasn't even mentioned in the report..." Harmony muttered while she held her gaze with Ichigo, who in turn shrugged. "Guess that part wasn't really important huh?"Ichigo then shifted in his seat a bit, trying to shake off the vivid imageries of the story he was telling. Living it once was enough for him.

"And so you acted on instinct... right?" Ichigo thought that bit over for a moment. Was it instinct? Animalistic instinct that pushed him to do what he did? "I suppose so." Harmony nodded and moved forward, reaching out for a pen and paper. She scribbled down a few things and Ichigo watched intently. Noting this she smiled a bit. "Confidential. Anything you tell me here I can't say out there. So feel free to express yourself." Putting the pen down on her lap, along with the pad she nodded. "I'd like to hear the rest, if you don't mind."

Ichigo gazed at her for a long moment. No one had ever even asked for his side of the story. And now here he was. Moving forward, Ichigo knitted his brows for a bit. Harmony's breath hitched in her throat for a moment at the sudden invasion of privacy.

"Why do you want to know? Why don't you just type up insane and throw me in a cell?" At this Harmony frowned. "Because my job is to help you. And in order to do that I must understand you." A grin cracked over Ichigo's tanned face. "I never asked for help." Silence. "No one asks for help, because no one responds to help." Harmony mumbled as she scribbled down a few more things in her notepad before putting it down. Ichigo raised a brow but shrugged it off, and continued.

"So after that event I conducted a plan..."

* * *

"Oh Renji... I love this song." Ichigo moved over to the CD player perched over in the corner of the room and put up the volume, a strange sound filling the room. With his back towards Renji, Ichigo began to slowly sway his hips, his hands roaming over his body like a boy in wonder. As the music grew stronger he turned with a devilish grin. Ichigo walked back towards Renji, his hands pulling at the hem of his shirt and stripping it off, the other fumbled with his belt buckle. Renji could only gulp. Soon enough Ichigo climbed onto Renji's bare form and sang along to the lyrics, moving his body teasingly over Renji.

_Walking waiting, alone without a care. Hoping and hating, things that I can't bare._

Ichigo closed in on Renji's face with his own, his mouth open slightly as he breathed heavily over the man beneath him, the song lyrics escaping his lips as he ground down hard onto Renji's hips.

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up, to take my life and fuck it up? Well did you?_

A low moan left Renji's own lips and he tried to move up to close the painful gap between the two, but Ichigo moved back, now straddling the redhead in a seated position.

_Well did you?_

During the break in lyrics Ichigo moved his hips with the rhythm above Renji's, who was now pulling at the restraints, aching to just fuck Ichigo into the ground. Ichigo's next move then shook Renji to his very core.

_I see hell in your eyes._

Slipping his hands into his back pockets Ichigo pulled out a pocket knife. Using his mouth, he pulled it open. Not once did Renji's eyes leave the sickening blade that twinkled under the dim lighting.

_Taken in by surprise. _

Ichigo moved one hand up Renji's chest while his body followed in suit, his naked torso raking over Renji's.

_Touching you makes me feel alive,_

While moving up Renji's body Ichigo's lips left small trails on the burning skin beneath him.

_touching you makes me die inside. _

To lost in the moment Renji screwed his eyes tightly shut. Taking this time Ichigo moved the blade up to Renji's neck, letting the cool metal kiss the tender skin of Renji's muscular neck. Renji shot his eyes wide open at the feel of metal.

_Walking, waiting alone without a care. Hoping and hating things that I can't bare. _

Ichigo applied a bit of pressure, the blade threatening to break the skin. A small scowl pulled at Ichigo's lips as he bore into burgundy hues.

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life and fuck it up? Well did you? _

In a sudden move, Ichigo pressed his lips to Renji's in a sloppy kiss. Ichigo bit down on the others tongue hard, drawing blood. In return Renji gasped and pushed his body up, making Ichigo push the knife down harder against Renji's jugular.

_I. Hate. You. _

Ichigo then moved back once more, his hands trailing down Renji's chest like feathers.

_I see hell in your eyes, _

Just then his hands dipped lower, and lower, until they cupped Renji's exposed erection.

_taken in by surprise. _

Ichigo gave a rough squeeze and pull, making both men moan.

_And touching you makes me feel alive, _

Letting go, Ichigo moved his hand back up Renji's chest and placed it above his left nipple, feeling the rapid thud of a heart beat just beneath the skin.

_touching you makes me die inside. _

A few tears slipped past Ichigo's amber eyes. This surprised Renji and filled his heart with a dull ache. Ichigo's hand then began clawing at the skin, drawing thin lines of blood. He clawed harder each time, almost as if trying to get past the skin to grab the heart beneath. The heart that was never his. Renji hissed in pain.

_I've slept so long without you, it's tearing me apart to how'd it get this far, playing games with this old heart. _

Ichigo sighed and moved his hand away from Renji's chest, grabbing for the knife he had tossed to the side. Amber eyes locked with metal and he stared at it for a brief moment, a small smile curling over his lips.

_I've killed a million pretty souls but I couldn't kill you. _

Nothing could have prepared Renji for the next part. Ichigo drew his hand back and pushed it back down, shoving the blade down into Renji's chest.

_I've slept so long without you..._

Renji howled in protest as the blade sunk in even deeper, and then was pulled out. Burgundy optics shown with tears that fell like rivers down his pale face.

_I see hell in your eyes. _

After removing the knife, Ichigo pushed it back down in the same wound, this time driving it even deeper into Renji's dying heart.

_Taken in by surprise. _

"Ichi...g-go...ooo" Renji wheezed, his fingers curling into his palms as he fought at the restraints. Ichigo removed his hands from the hilt of the knife and left it in the wound, his fingers now dipping into the crimson liquid that pooled around the open gash.

_Touching you makes me feel alive. _

The tears now fell freely and dripped onto Renji's chest, mixing with the blood. Red, so red. Ichigo lay over Renji, his fingers playing with the growing amount of blood that now spilled down Renji's chest, staining the white sheets.

_Touching you makes me die inside._

Ichigo draped a hand over Renji's head and played with the lose locks of hair, nuzzling his face closer to the bleeding chest beneath him, his face staining with the thick liquid.

_Touching you makes me die inside. _

"It's... so red. Like your hair..." Ichigo muttered and looked up to Renji. His eyes were screwed shut and his face twisted in agony. It surprised Ichigo that his chest still rose, though barely.

_I see hell in your eyes. _

Ichigo smiled a bit and moved up, planting a gentle kiss over cold the feeling Renji used his final strength to push himself up a bit to meet Ichigo's warm kiss.

_Taken in by surprise. _

Without hesitation Ichigo moved his arms around Renji's neck and pulled them close, so close that his chest pushed even harder against the knife sticking out of Renji's, driving it in even deeper.

_Touching you makes me feel alive! _

At that Renji coughed violently into Ichigo's mouth and fell back, his body now ice cold. Ichigo watched with teary eyes but smiled still.

_Touching you makes me die inside. _

Large hands wrapped around the hilt of the knife and Ichigo pulled it out, choked sounds suddenly stopping his movements.

_I see hell in your eyes _

"I... L-Lu...fff... y...oo... Ichi..."

_(touching you makes me die inside)... _

* * *

Green eyes shined with a light of disbelief and wrapped horror as every single word slipping from the mans mouth danced inside her head, forming the disgusting pictures of bloody lovers intertwined. Noting this Ichigo couldn't help the twisted grin that tugged at his lips. "So you ready to throw me in the cell now?" He asked in what could almost be described as a taunting manner. Gathering her reason and thought Harmony sighed and shuffled through a few papers, having moved her feet off her desk and leaned forward while the dark story was being told. "I told you... I'm here to help." She muttered in a low voice though it never lost its certainty.

After a few moments of jotting down a few notes onto a pad, she looked up into Ichigo's eyes. It was obvious the orangehead tried hard to cover the pain that still wrapped around his heart like metal hands, but some of it still shone through his efforts. It danced like a ghost through snowy plains, mixing in with the pale colors of the winter but still visible to the human eye.

"Ichigo..." Harmony began in an almost pleading tone. Somehow the look in his eyes made her experience the very pain coiling around his insides like a snake, crushing everything in him like a vice and leaving nothing but a pile of debris to fuel his aching soul.

"Close your eyes and tell me what you see."

Nodding Ichigo did as was told and let his lids cover chocolate eyes. A long silence was loud in the room for what seemed like an eternity, Ichigo squirming a bit in his seat as his face flashed with a series of emotions. His pains seeming to come alive when locked in his head. Pain, guilt, hurt... love. All these emotions dragging him down in his own little hell.

"I see... red."


End file.
